A New beginning
by SuperSuperCarrot
Summary: Hermione Granger is heading back for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Freshly out of a painful relationship with her former best friend Ronald Weasley Hermione is determined to put the past to rest by writing it all down in a journal. With a new schooling year comes a new beginning, will Hermione find love in a certain blond haired boy?


Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the Characters in this story they are still (and always will be) the property of ****_Her Greatness _****Jk Rowling.**

Um, Hi I guess. August 24th 1998

My name is Hermione Granger.

No reply? Good. I don't really know how to do this whole 'write a diary' kind of thing but Harry thought it might help me get things off my chest. Ginny absolutely hated the idea of me writing in a diary and is livid that I am doing this, although she finally agreed when harry promised he would go into a muggle shop and buy it, test it out for all signs of dark magic and I had to finally test it out with them both behind me. They just left.

I don't really know where to start with my story but I guess the best place to start is the beginning; the beginning of the end. Before the war Ronald and I started to realise feelings for each other that we had buried deep for the sake of Harry. Harry needed his two best friends with him, not his two friends that hardly noticed him because they were to madly in love with each other, But when Ron left Harry and I that night at the forest I realised how much I needed him with me and how the thought of losing him made me feel like a small ant that had been crushed by someone's shoe, it made me feel like every bone in my body had shattered and my body was caving in on itself each splintered bone poking and ripping at my vital organs, but the worst pain of all was that he had taken my heart with him, it felt as though he had just reached inside of me and pulled my heart out taking all my happiness that came with it. It's funny how so much can change in three months, it seems that 15 months ago the thought of not being in a relationship with Ron would ruin me, Now not so much. I go back to Hogwarts next week to finish seventh year with Ginny, although Harry Ronald and myself were offered the chance to fast track our schooling to become Aurors at the ministry I decided it was not for me, Harry and Ronald However were jumping at the chance to finish school early.

After the war, Ronald didn't have the energy to do anything anymore. He stopped talking, he stopped eating and he stopped being his cheerful dopey self. I understood that he had just lost a brother and was grieving but Fred was like a brother to me too and Ron just couldn't get it through his head that everyone else had found a way to cope. Even George had thrown his whole life into Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He had just put the finishing touches into his FRIP range of products, the last things He and Fred had worked on together, FRIP stood for Fred Rest In Pease. But Ron just sat in his lounge room chair and stared at the wall, at first I thought it was depression but then one day I heard him talking to Harry in his room and he said "I could've stopped him.. You know…Dying, I could have been there earlier to stun that death eater but instead I was too busy snogging Hermoine under the school!" The way he spat my name out I could tell something was up, I just don't know why it took him so long to feel that way and what had brought it on so I stood behind his door and listened to what he had to say, although I would never find out because when Harry started to defend me Ron stormed out of the room bumping into me on his way out. "Hermione! What are you doing here?" he yelped in surprise. "I uh, just came to get Harry." I squeaked back. I was so terrified that he knew that I was listening to him. Luckily he just shrugged it off and went down stairs. Harry told me not to worry and that Ron was just having a tough time dealing with Fred's death but from then on I saw a noticeable change in Ron's behaviour towards me. Now that I look back on those first few weeks I can't believe I stayed with him until now. I did try to break things off with him four weeks ago but he said he would change, he promised to stop moping around and begged me not to break things off with him, but I just can't do it anymore I am going to break things off with him before I go back to Hogwarts and we will stay broken up until he realises that to have a healthy relationship he must also actively take part in it. I have been so stressed out lately because Ron is being a nuisance and won't let me go out because he thinks I am abandoning him just like Fred. It breaks my heart that I have to do this to him but I just can't stand him anymore.

Anyway I am going to Diagon Alley now with Ginny to get our books for School next week.

**Hey Everyone! This is my first try at a Dramione fanfic I hope you like it :) however I am not writing this alone so I cannot take full credit, I am writing it with a friend who does not have a account so it will be posted here on my account, I will always be writing from the point of view of Hermione and My friend will always be writing from the point of view of Draco. So if you like this story so far please let us know, you will be hearing from Draco next chapter so stick around for more.**

**Holly xoxo :)**


End file.
